warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Atravesar
Atravesar es una mecánica que permite que las armas pasen a través de los objetos, coberturas y enemigos. Atravesar suele ser obtenido mediante los Mods, sin embargo, algunas armas tienen valores de Atravesar innatos. A basic, unranked Punch Through mod gives a value of at least 0.1 meters of Punch Through, which is sufficient to bypass a Lancero Protector's riot shield. Thus, a skilled marksman would be able to estimate the location of puntos débiles de los enemigos while they're in cover and land a shot or two without waiting for the enemy to peek out of cover. Greater values can potentially allow the penetration of many enemies at once, and can be an effective damage multiplier when utilized against swarms of enemies. Mecánicas Punch Through distance is the maximum depth of material (object or enemy) that a projectile can penetrate. This value is not diminished as the projectile passes through material, it is a simple yes-or-no check if the projectile can pierce the target with its current trajectory. In essence, if a given value of Punch Through can pierce one of a given enemy at its thickest point, it will penetrate them all, no matter how many there are. For example, if using a weapon with 0.8m of Punch Through distance against 3 Grineer Bombarderos all standing shoulder to shoulder, attempting to shoot through them all at shoulder level would result in only the first Bombardero being hit, while doing so at waist-level (where the distance to be penetrated is much less) will result in a hit on all three. A Punch Through value of 1.2m is sufficient to easily pass through most enemies in the game (Infested Erupcionadores being a notable exception, though they're not the only one). The same rule applies to objects and terrain. Once the projectile encounters a surface too thick to penetrate, the projectile stops normally. It is important to note that there are some objects that cannot be Punched Through by any means; most terrain is too thick to penetrate, and barriers from abilities such as Globo de nieve (both the Frost and Arctic Eximus variants) or Tripulante Anulador fields will block all projectiles regardless of the amount of Punch Through they may otherwise be capable of. Additionally, some Jefes have weakspots that periodically close up, and cannot be penetrated by any means until they open up (such as General Sargas Ruk's exhaust vents, which only open after he performs certain attacks). with Buscador equipped). Note how the Acrid's darts are veering off to the right of the reticle, as opposed to continuing forward.]] Beginning in , Punch Through now functions somewhat properly with non-hitscan weapons. However, projectiles that manage to penetrate a surface will veer off to the side once they exit, and with significantly reduced velocity. Although armas arrodadizas cuerpo a cuerpo can equip the Lanzamiento potente mod to get Punch Through, it will only apply to enemies; the melee weapon will still bounce off any obstacles it encounters while in flight. Armas Algunas armas vienen con cierta cantidad innata de Atravesar sin necesidad de instalar mods. La mayoría de armas con una mecánica de cargar el disparo agregarán Atravesar al cargar completamente el disparo, mientras que sus disparos sin cargar no provocará ningún efecto de Atravesar. En ambos casos, sus valores innatos de Atravesar se sumarán a cualquier mod que agregue valores de Atravesar. - Innato= Cycron.png|link=Cycron|Cycron (1.0m) Embolist.png|link=Embolist|Embolist (6.0m) Fluctus.png|link=Fluctus|Fluctus (275m) Rifle de flujo.png|link=Rifle de flujo|Rifle de flujo (0.5m) Grattler.png|link=Grattler|Grattler (5.0m) Kohm.png|link=Kohm|Kohm (1.0m) Kohmak.png|link=Kohmak|Kohmak (1.5m) Kohmak gemelas.png|link=Kohmak gemelas|Kohmak gemelas (1.5m) Phage.png|link=Phage|Phage (0.5m) Quartakk.png|link=Quartakk|Quartakk (0.5m) Rubico.png|link=Rubico|Rubico (1.0m) Snipetron.png|link=Snipetron|Snipetron (2.5m) Snipetron Vándalo.png|link=Snipetron Vándalo|Snipetron Vándalo (3.0m) Spectra.png|link=Spectra|Spectra (0.5m) Vectis.png|link=Vectis|Vectis (1.0m) Vectis Prime.png|link=Vectis Prime|Vectis Prime (1.0m) Velocitus.png|link=Velocitus|Velocitus (5.0m) Vulkar.png|link=Vulkar|Vulkar (1.0m) VulkarWraith.png|link=Vulkar Wraith|Vulkar Wraith (1.0m) }} Rangos mínimos de mod para atravesar Average data, result will differ due to width variances. Notas * A number of bosses actually become invulnerable when they deploy protection rather than using a physical barrier to block attacks. In those cases Punch Through will not allow damage to be dealt during these phases. The Raptors, Capitán Vor and Lephantis are good examples. * Saryn and her teammates can burst Spores through unaffected portions of an enemy's body or burst multiple Spores simultaneously. Mods de Atravesar Buscador (Mod).png|link=Buscador (Mod) Despedazar.png|link=Despedazar Despedazar Prime.png|link=Despedazar Prime Fuerza buscadora.png|link=Fuerza buscadora Furia buscadora.png|link=Furia buscadora Lanzamiento potente.png|link=Lanzamiento potente Municiones sabot.png|link=Municiones sabot Ofensiva del vigilante.png|link=Ofensiva del vigilante Taladro metálico.png|link=Taladro metálico en:Punch Through